TOW It All Ends
by Friends Babe
Summary: Ross and Rachel decide to move, the last EVER episode of Friends


The One Where It All Ends Written by : Nina#  
  
These characters do not belong to me but are property of Bright, Kaufmann, Crane Productions and Warner Bros. They are not intended for profit but for entertainment.  
  
This is my first fanfic and I have to say I am rubbish at writing. This is how I think the very last episode ever of Friends should go. Be warned it does not have a happy ending. Ross and Rachel are dating again but are moving to get away from it all. Monica and Chandler got married on 14th June (it'll Be relevant later, promise) and have a daughter. Enjoy!  
  
[Monica and Chandlers apartment. Chandler is playing with a little girl [Aimee] she's about 2/3. Monica is cooking what looks like a big dinner]  
  
Monica Chandler, could you come over here and give me a hand? Chandler Sure babe, what ya doin? Monica Duh! Making a "Farewell" meal for Ross and Rachel Chandler Wow, I can't believe their actually gonna move... Monica I can't believe they actually got back together...but anyway, they're not going Too far, and they said they'd visit... Chandler You're really gonna miss them aren't you?  
  
[Monica nods her head and starts to cry, Chandler goes over and hugs her, Aimee runs over and they all hug]  
  
Opening Credits  
  
[Monica and Chandlers, everyone is there, Aimee is at Jack and Judy's]  
  
Monica I would like to propose a toast to one of the happiest couples I know may They have all the happiness they deserve in ... [to Rachel] where you goin' Again? Rachel [whispering] Kuala Lumpa Monica May they have all the happiness they deserve in Kuala Lumpa.  
  
[Everyone clinks his or her glasses]  
  
Phoebe So what times your flight? Ross 3:30 tomorrow morning Phoebe so morning or afternoon? Monica Phoebe, he just said tomorrow morning Phoebe Yeah, so morning or afternoon, Jesus... Joey so Rach, is your flight in the morning or the afternoon? Ross [changing subject] well were almost packed Chandler is that all you guys have been doin for the past two days?! Ross yeah, why? Chandler no reason [gives Joey a look] Monica so do you want us to say goodbye tonight. Or do you want us to come to the Airport with you? Rachel I dunno...I mean it might be really upsetting saying goodbye at the airport Ross Yeah, I'm with Rachel Joey Ross we know your dating her there's no need to brag Ross We don't wanna be stepping onto the plane having just said goodbye to you Guys. Monica well them we'd better say goodbye now.  
  
[Time Lapse, it's about 2/3 hours later] [everyone is like falling asleep]  
  
Phoebe Well goodbye, hope you have a great time! Ross uhh Pheebs we haven't left yet. Phoebe I know I was just practicing Rachel [looking at her watch]actually sweetie we had better be going. Ross sure sweetie Chandler I'll just go and wake Aimee, I'm sure she'll wanna say goodbye to you guys.  
  
Chandler exits  
  
Monica I'll go and get your coats  
  
Ross and Rachel move towards the door  
  
Phoebe [hugging Rachel] don't forget me O.K.? [hugging Ross] I'll miss you, promise Rachel see ya Pheebs Joey [to them both] I hope you have the best time [quietly to Ross] I hear there are lots of hot babes there [quietly to Rachel] you call me if this doesn't work out  
  
Monica enters with coats  
  
Monica here are your coats Gives them coats  
  
Monica [hugging Rachel] promise you'll write, k? Rachel [crying] promise Monica [hugging Ross] have a great time, I'll really miss you Ross [crying] look after Ben for me? Monica [crying] of course  
  
Chandler enters carrying Aimee  
  
Chandler Hey wait for us Aimee Why is mommy, uncle Ross and auntie Rachel crying? Chandler They're mad. k, bye man, send me a present yeah? Ross yeah Aimee [hugging Rachel] bye auntie Rachel, send me lots of pressies from Koala Lumpy Rachel sure sweetie Aimee [hugging Ross] bye bye Rossie. Give me lots of money k? Ross whatever you say  
  
Ross and Rachel go to the door  
  
Ross/Rachel bye guys/we'll miss you Guy's miss you/good luck/see ya/ have a great time/ bye,bye,bye!  
  
Ross and Rachel exit  
  
[shot of Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey starring at the door and crying, Aimee is asleep in Monica's arms]  
  
[Ross and Rachel in hallway]  
  
Ross We're doing the right thing Rachel of course we are, this is what you wanted Ross when I said I wanted to get away from it all I meant like upstate, not... Rachel Kuala Lumpa? Ross yeah Rachel Ross we had to go, remember what happened last time? It wasn't just us Having a relationship, they were all involved. I couldn't do that again, it Broke us up last time, I couldn't have that happen again Ross I know, but we could have spoken to them not just Rachel left...  
  
[They are now outside]  
  
Rachel Taxi!!! Ross I'm really gonna miss them  
  
Gets into cab.  
  
Rachel Me too...  
  
Gets into cab.  
  
[Monica and Chandlers, Monica is wide-awake]  
  
Monica I can't do it Chandler what? Monica I can't let them leave without saying goodbye Chandler sweetie Monica yeah Chandler you've said goodbye! Monica I know but I wanna wave them off Chandler Mon, your not 5! Monica look you don't have to come, but I'm going, I can't let them leave this way, I Just can't...  
  
Monica gets up and starts getting dressed  
  
Chandler fine. I'm in  
  
Chandler gets up and starts getting dressed  
  
[Joey's apartment, Phoebe's asleep on the couch]  
  
loud knocking  
  
Joey comes out of his room  
  
Joey Pheebs, is that you? Phoebe I thought it was you?  
  
Joey opens the door and Aimee is pushed into his arms  
  
Joey hey! Monica here you go Jo Chandler see you soon  
  
Joey walks in holding Aimee like Rachel held Ben when she first held him  
  
Phoebe wow you work fast!  
  
Monica and Chandler are getting into a cab  
  
Monica Chandler c'mon! Chandler Sweetie are you sure you wanna be doing this? Monica of course I am! I can't let them leave without being waved off  
  
Chandler but I just think it would be too painful for you  
  
Monica why would it be too painful for me?  
  
Chandler y'know waving your best friend off knowing it's gonna be ages till you see Them again...  
  
Monica I don't care, I wanna say goodbye  
  
[Joey's, Joey is sitting on the couch with Aimee in his arms; Phoebe is sitting next to him]  
  
Phoebe so where did she come from? Joey I dunno. I opened the door and someone just threw her into my arms Phoebe she looks kinda like Aimee Joey who? Phoebe y'know Aimee  
  
Joey looks blank  
  
Phoebe y'know Aimee, lives with Monica and Chandler, 3 years old, ginger hair Joey I have no idea what you're talking about Aimee Daddy Phoebe well she's yours them Aimee daddy!!!, mommy!!!  
  
Aimee starts crying really hard  
  
Joey no she's defiantly yours  
  
Pushes her into Phoebe's arms  
  
[Airport, Ross and Rachel are sitting in a airport seat]  
  
Ross you still awake? Rachel [half asleep] no Ross oh that's too bad cos Sean Cassidy's over there Rachel [wide awake] where?!  
  
Ross starts laughing  
  
Rachel you little...! Ross sorry Rach I couldn't help myself Rachel it's o.k. I needed waking up anyway. Ross so are you really sure you wanna go through with this? Rachel yes, I really am  
  
Voice on airport tannoy (VAT)  
  
VAT this is a boarding call for flight 1066 to Kuala Lumpa Ross that's us  
  
[Ross and Rachel get up]  
  
Rachel I can't believe they didn't come Ross what do you mean? Rachel nothing...I just... Ross you were expecting them to come weren't you? Rachel I dunno, I guess I really didn't expect them to... Ross leave without saying goodbye? Rachel no. They said goodbye. It's just when I imagined this moment they were all Standing at the gate... Ross waving us off? Rachel yeah Ross me to, it's just easier this way Rachel Ross? Ross yeah Rachel it's not easier at all Ross of course it is Rachel no it's not. We still have to leave Ross I thought you wanted to leave Rachel I do, I just wanted one last look at them before we left Ross I understand  
  
[Monica and Chandler in cab, they are nearly at the airport]  
  
Monica [shouting at cab driver] WILL YOU HURRY UPI PLEASE!!!!! Chandler Mon, calm down! Monica I'm sorry, I just don't wanna miss them Chandler what time does their flight leave?  
  
[Ross and Rachel, airport]  
  
VAT this is the final boarding call for flight 1066 to Kuala Lumpa  
  
[Monica and Chandler, cab]  
  
Monica any minute now Chandler do you think we're gonna catch them? Monica Chandler their not thieves Chandler I mean before they get on the plane Monica I hope so Chandler [to cab driver] CAN YOU HURRY UP PLEASE!!!  
  
[Joey's, him, Phoebe and Aimee are sitting on couch, Aimee is asleep]  
  
Joey wow, peace at last Phoebe I never knew that giving a kid a new diaper made them stop screaming Joey Pheebs, look she's waking up  
  
Phoebe covers her ears  
  
Phoebe is she screaming? Joey no, hey little girl. My names Joey and this is Phoebe Aimee I know Phoebe wow, a psychic 3 year old Joey how do you know? Aimee your friends with my mommy and daddy Phoebe who are your mommy and daddy? Aimee Monica and Chandler Joey so you're Aimee? Aimee yeah, where are my mommy and daddy? Joey I don't actually know... Phoebe don't worry they'll be home soon Aimee really? Joey I hope so  
  
[Airport, Monica and Chandler are running to the gate, they see Ross and Rachel]  
  
Monica you guys wait! Chandler stop...stop...stop! Ross Monica? Monica sorry, I couldn't let you leave without waving you off Ross you really didn't have to... Rachel sshhh...so start waving! Chandler shouldn't we wait till you guys are going? VAT all passengers for flight 1066 to Kuala Lumpa should now be on board Ross/Rachel Damm!!!  
  
Ross and Rachel grab bags and start running  
  
Monica Bye! Chandler have a great time! Monica we'll miss you! Chandler write! Monica everyday!  
  
Ross and Rachel disappear  
  
Monica [softly] bye  
  
Chandler hugs her and she starts crying  
  
Chandler c'mon lets go home  
  
[Cab, Monica and Chandler are going home] Monica I love you Chandler I love you too  
  
There is a screech of brakes and we see the cab spin out of control. We see Monica and Chandler hugging and screaming. We see the cab ram into their apartment block and burst into flames  
  
Cut to Joeys, Joey, Phoebe and Aimee hear a loud bang  
  
Joey what was that?  
  
The camera zooms out, outside, burning car, people rushing towards it. Fade to black  
  
Trailer  
  
Vicar Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
  
[Zoom out, funeral, cemetery, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, Rachel, Aimee, Jack, Judy, Nora, Helena, Richard, Janice, Most of them are crying and Rachel has Aimee in her arms]  
  
Phoebe [crying] look after them Grandma  
  
We see the headstone says  
  
Here Lies  
  
Chandler Marshall Bing Cruelly taken from this Earth 14/June/2006 And his Beloved Wife Monica Eleanor Geller Who fell asleep 14/June/2006 May they Rest in Peace  
  
Ross Oh God Monica why?  
  
Joey Why God why? We had a deal Rachel It's all my fault Aimee I want my mommy!! Rachel I miss them Ross me too Phoebe me three Joey and me Aimee Daddy!!  
  
We zoom out and see Monica and Chandler (as ghosts)  
  
Monica hey guys don't cry Chandler come on it's not like we're dead!  
  
Monica gives him a look  
  
Chandler sorry Monica I'll miss you guys  
  
Monica and Chandler walk off holding each other and hug  
  
End  
  
  
  
Well I hope you all liked it and I'd love to get feedback, good or bad so e- mail me  
  
www.nina_jade@hotmail.com Thanks for reading P.S Thank you for reading Beckie, I know it's a bit pants but what the hey! See you tomorrow! P.P.S do you want me to get pictures to do with crude oil for chem. tomorrow? 


End file.
